


mirror

by dreamwayv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Roommates, draco staring too obviously, fashionable harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: draco is just trying to catch up on some light reading before bed, undisturbed.potter's far to cocky nowadays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 127





	mirror

draco's lumos was slowly becoming his sole light source left as he got through his copy of 'notable magical names of our time' while the castle descended into darkness outside. it was a late october evening and he was tempted to try get through the whole thing in one sitting, as potter had yet to make an appearance to disturb his precious winding down time.

as if the thought had summoned the man, draco heard a loud laugh from down the corridor and the unmistakable sounds of someone bumbling their way towards the shared dormitory. draco shifted to sit up on his bed, trying to look exceedingly invested in his textbook, but couldn't help a glance upwards as potter entered. potter had filled out quite a bit since the summer, and his hair no longer held a bedraggled look, so much as an intentional messy look. and draco knew it was intentional, because he was privy to the knowledge that the dark-haired man spent almost exactly 15 minutes every morning messing it up in the bathroom mirror. personally, draco would be inclined to argue the effortless bedhead look suited him much better, but then, no one was asking draco. 

"hellloooo, maalfooyy," potter drawled, as if imitating drunkenness. "how are you this fine evening, my darling?" potter was smirking lazily at him, already divesting himself of his coat. 

since returning to hogwarts for 8th year, potter had been about the only person who had made any attempt to acknowledge draco's existence in any capacity. mcgonagall seemed to have easily predicted this and had roomed them together under the guise of promoting inter-house unity.

draco couldn't exactly say this was the worst thing that ever happened to him, but it was starting to get close. 

no, pansy, he's not being 'overly dramatic'. 

draco was only human and these day often found he couldn't help letting his gaze work its way up h- potter's person. the round glasses were still present, but now thinner-framed and complimentary. his dark skin contrasting with the white tutle neck he was wearing. now coat-less, draco could fully appreciate the muscle potter had put on in what? 4 months? merlin.

and gods if that wasn't bad enough it seemed potter had magicked up a sense of style out of nowhere and, really, it wasn't doing draco any good at all. potter wore dark, straight leg dress trousers and had a gold chain hanging loosly around his neck. who was allowing harry potter to accessorise and were they not taking draco's health into account?!

draco's eyes flicked back to his book then back up the harry's to check if he'd been caught staring. he paused. harry was looking in the mirror behind him and staring straight at draco, with a growing smirk on his face.

draco snapped his eyes back to the novel and took a deep breath through his nose. he could hear potter's grin.

draco faught to keep the colour out of his face as he bored holes into the page he was on. he was faintly aware of harry continuing his pursit of night time attire while he apparently chose to change the non-verbal subject. "you know, last week, mcgonagall asked me to help her clear out one of the old classrooms on the top floor." from draco's peripheral he was made aware of harry hopelessly hopping from one foot to the other as he took his trousers off. really, all the grace and maturity the new look and stylish clothes gave him were a poorly concealed illusion. "i said yes, of course, its mcgonagall. so i ended up there with her last week. and it wasn't so bad, i guess. lots of dust but nothing monstrous." harry used his arms a lot when he spoke. flailing, is the word draco would use. "but thenn, we found the tiny hand mirror, nothing like the mirror of erised. and mcgonagall recognised it said it was the mirror of aesth apparently it tells you of a possible future, though not necessarily one that will definitely happen." he looked around him before grabbing his shirt (thankfully) neatly folded on the bed.

"well anyways she said that /she/ saw an old cottage and some cats by the fire, which is nice, i hope she gets that. oh maybe she /was/ one of the cats oo didnt think of that. anyways she hands it to me and really this is all your fault-" draco looked up, startled. how was he in any way involved in potter's dumb story? "i had to think of a lie on the spot- told her i saw a desk with auror's paper work filled out."

"well that can't possibly be real. i can't imagine you're ever going to do your paperwork well." draco attempted to look down his nose and the man who was fully stood up, half smile playing at the corner of his mouth, eyes flickering with mirth. 

"yes that's exactly what she said," potter laughed, turning away.

there was a beat more of silence.

"well, what did you see then?"

potter turned back, pulling his arms back behind his head to stretch. evil little-

"you."

draco blinked, nearly letting the book fall out of his grasp, but making sure to keep his expression neutral. "me?" he slowly raise one eyebrow. "and what was i doing?"

"oh, nothing really," draco resented the angelic glow around the man. his smirk was back in full force as he started on pajama bottoms. "well, you were tied up, so no one's going to blame you for not doing anything."

draco stiffened. 

why- he- surely potter hadn't only been pretending to forgive him?

this couldn't be part of some elaborate plan to get draco to let his guard down just so he could have his revenge. potter didn't have enough malice in him for that. or maybe he did?

potter seemed to notice draco's apprehension and stumbled to correct himself. "oh no, no. not like that. i-" his eyes were wide and his hands were twitching like he wanted to reach out to comfort draco. "i'm pretty sure it was consensual." draco froze, no longer able to keep a grip on his expression.

he looked back down at the page he'd been of for the last 10 minutes. 

"and what were you doing in this vision?" harry relaxed immediately when he saw that draco had got the idea. 

"well i didn't see that much but i think i was just making you wait," he said slowly. if harry could blush he would have been. the smile he wore now was tentative but still.. confident. why was he so damn attractive? his words finally settled in draco's mind. he ducked his head, drawing another large breath. draco imagined he'd gone the colour of a muggle stop sign.

harry leaned back and turned towards the bathroom. "well anyways, if you want to make that future more... definite, you know where to find me," the smirk was back in fully force now. but his eyes were full of hope and kindness. gods. this man-

draco must have made a face because harry laughed before turning into the tiny shower room. "oh and dray, call me harry... i like how you say it." he said, before shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble that came to mind at 3am lol hope you enjoyed ☺️


End file.
